The Demon and Monster
by JoyceLoveYou
Summary: Summary: Eren X Reader. One-Shot. A dream of how you and Eren became a couple. It sure was an interesting time and place. It was so sweet and caring. He didn't care about you being called the Demon and you didn't care about him being called a Monster. That is what made you such an interesting couple.


**The Demon and Monster**

**Summary: Eren X Reader. One-Shot. A dream of how you and Eren became a couple. It sure was an interesting time and place. It was so sweet and caring. He didn't care about you being called the Demon and you didn't care about him being called a Monster. That is what made you such an interesting couple.**

* * *

'' ow come on Eren! '' you dragged Eren across the hall as he was pulling the other way. '' no way! I am not sparring with you. '' you sighed loud and irritated. '' what do you think i am made of? Glass, that can break any second? It takes a lot more to take me down! '' again you started pulling with all your strength. '' i just don't wanna hurt you! '' '' you should be more careful that she doesn't hurt you. '' the new voice made both of us look up. '' Corporal! I knew it, it is good right? Eren wouldn't dare to use his powers on me, right? '' you stared at Eren with your ow so familiar puppy eyes. '' no of course not! '' you smiled happily at his answer. The corporal hummed, '' i think you 2 are good sparring partners. (f/n) is the kind of person that can take everything out you, which sometimes leads to irritation. '' '' he what's that supposed to mean? '' Eren chuckled at Levi's words, knowing what he meant. '' he what are you laughing at?! Seriously, corporal are you in or out?! '' you elbowed Eren in the stomach making his stop laughing and lean over holding his hurt stomach. '' i agree, i would like to see the couple fight. Tomorrow at training. Dismissed. '' his hand made a 'shoo' sign. '' Corporal we never came to you so how can you dismiss us? '' a questioned look formed on your face. '' wait a second! I never agreed to this! '' '' yes Eren you do now shut up. '' it was that you and Levi said it in unison, otherwise Eren would have never shut up. '' good boy. '' again you said it in unison. '' hé watch it, he is my boy not yours! '' Levi seemed to be taken back by your words. '' (f/n) let's go... I don't like the look on Corporals face! '' Eren whispered in your ear. You shot up and realized what you had said and done, '' yeahh you're right let's go! '' without a second look the 2 of you darted away, leaving a stunned and irritated corporal behind.

'' do not ever do that again! '' Eren slammed the door of his room close. '' but he called you a g- '' '' i don't care! Do not speak back. The corporal can seriously hurt you. '' you pouted hard and sat on Eren's bed. '' fine! But do not come crying when you have a collar and a leash around your neck! '' you sputtered more and more, trowing your hand in the air. Eren sighed and sat beside you on the bed, '' i love you. '' '' seriously how do you expect me to.. What? '' your stunned reaction made Eren look away. '' i said, i love you. '' a blush rose up to you cheeks. '' i know, you told be before... I love you too. '' Eren softly gripped your hand and gave a small nip.

Yes a couple of months ago Eren confessed to you. It was really sweet. It was actually a kinda weird time and place.

* * *

'' uhmm hii, how are you doing? '' you awkwardly asked the boy that was chained up in a cell. '' it's you (f/n), i am fine.. I guess. '' you had come by for the last weeks. Eren was around your age and you found it unfair how they treated him. '' why, why are you here? Don't you disgust me? '' you stook up from the chair you were sitting on. '' i am not afraid nor disgust you. You try to help us and you have saved my life that day. '' you're hands rested on the steel bars, '' so you're trying to return the favor and pity me? '' a bit of anger rose in his voice, '' no i don't, i am here of free will. Actually no one knows i am here, it's forbidden. '' you heard the chains shift and clang against each other. '' then why are you here? If they find out, you will get in trouble! '' you smiled soft, '' i won't don't worry about me. I have nothing left anyways. '' you saw Eren's eyes reflect in the candle light. '' but.. If you don't want me here. I will just go. '' you released the bars and walked away. '' WAIT! Don't go... '' you chuckled, '' i knew it! '' you sat down again on the chair, simply looking are Eren. Secretly you had began to like the boy. Really like. '' can.. Can you sing that song again? Surprised you shot up, '' sure.. '' hesitantly you removed the candle from your face hiding your blush. '' When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. '' you paused to see Eren relaxed and with his eyes closed, '' don't get to close it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide. '' Eren was steadily breathing with eyes closed, signaling he was asleep.

The next day was the court day. You, Hanji and Mike were sent to get Eren. Your hands clamped and your throat tightened when you saw Eren with the fear in his eyes. You had only see his face and he yours, but you knew everything of each other. You placed his hands behind his back and felt how warm he actually was. The click of the handcuffs echoed through the cell. A pang of guilt rushed through your body as you escorted him to the court. You had pushed Mike away when he sniffed Eren making him smirk at you. Your grip tightened on his arm and your nails dug into his skin. Eren tried to move his arms but they were bound. '' i am in Hanji's squad, you know? She was the only one who knew about me going to visit you every time. '' you softly whispered the words into his ear without anyone noticed. Eren had a shocked expression before it returned to normal. '' (f/n) you're making him bleed. '' shocked you let go of his arm and backed away, '' Omg i am so sorry, guess i am a little nervous.. '' you sent Eren an apologizing look. '' it's okay. It doesn't hurt and it will heal anyway. '' you nodded before returning but not holding his arm anymore. You were standing before the big doors that let towards the court room. Just before the doors opened a rush of adrenaline pumped through your veins, '' i like you. When this is over and you are handed over to us, i will kiss you. Promise?! '' you didn't care about the surprised and shocked look on Eren's face. '' y-yeah.. Promise! '' you were so happy that you jumped and hugged him, '' ahum? '' you gasped loud and jumped away from Eren. '' dust. There was some dust... '' you scraped your throat and blushed. Hanji giggled and Mike shook his head.

You were pissed of when you saw Levi beating the shit out of Eren. Mike and a few others had to held you back. '' Levi stop it! Your killing him! Stop it! ST- '' your mouth was muffled with a cloth by then. Eren looked at you with pleading eyes before he got kicked again. You struggled your way out of everyone's grip and ran towards Eren. '' Eren! '' you had screamed before hearing a loud bang. You stopped running and held your shoulder. '' (F/N)! '' Eren kept screaming your name and tried to break the chains.

Every time would got hurt of got angry your eyes would turn bloodred. On the first breach they had found you, a killed titan, bloodred eyes and a terrifying look on your face. Ever since then everyone called you the demon.

You tried your hardest to hold it back. Then another shot was launched. This time in your other shoulder. You coughed up blood before your eyes turned into that color. '' look it's the Demon! '' '' we already have a Demon we don't need a Monster! '' '' kill both of them! '' '' look at those eyes! ''

'' it's where my demons hide... '' Eren mumbled. a single tear escaped your eye before you collided with the ground.

Third pov:

'' (F/N)! WAKE UP, PLEASE WAK- '' another kick was sent in his face. '' Judge, you know (f/n) is not a threat. She had killed titans not ever hurt or tried to hurt a human. '' your lifeless body was being carried away by some fellow squad members, '' yes i know. She has a good heart and she is a sweet girl. But that cannot leave the fact that she just tried to let Eren escape. '' Eren followed your body with his eyes until you were away, '' she didn't. She just tried to stop the beating. '' Eren's eyes were bloodshot at the men who shot you. '' also judge, '' this time Erwin spoke, '' remember the time when (f/n) found the traitor within us. She is good at judging people. And at the day of execution she watched without any mercy. '' the judge looked at Erwin, '' your point? '' Levi sighed, '' we know her long enough to know that she wouldn't do this for anybody. If she thought Eren was a threat and traitor she would have never jumped in. Apparently she trust him and i trust her enough to let my decision fall on that. Eren looked with hopeful eyes at the judge. '' no you cannot not! Kill them! Execute them! '' '' SILENCE! I have made my decision. ''

Your pov:

'' ow man that hurt! Seriously i am going to kill him! '' '' kill who? '' you shot up and yelled. '' Levi.. Don't startle me like that! '' '' how is your wound? '' you hummed and moved the blanket a bit down. There was no sign of any wound or was. '' fine. Is healed already. '' Levi sighed and moved the blanket up again. '' maybe you really are a demon... or in your case the daughter of Satan. You truly are interesting. That's why we won the court. '' you glared at him but smiled once you heard the news. '' we won?! '' '' yeah, your little scene and some words did wonders. Eren is now part of the Recon Corps. I bet you like that. '' you blushed and punched Levi in the shoulder, '' stop it. '' Levi stood up and walked to the door, '' i can show you where he is, you made a promise didn't you? '' your mouth fell into a perfect O, '' h-how do y-you know that?! '' Levi smirked and walked away. '' HANJI! '' you punched the wall and immediately regretting it.

After you speedy dressed yourself, you spurted after Levi. When Levi opened the door all eyes were staring at you. Hanji was in front of Eren holding a.. Teeth? And Eren mouth was wide open. Levi sat next to Eren dropping his arm behind Eren making his startled. Then his eyes found you. His eyes widened and you smiled. He stood up, pushed Hanji out of the way and made his way over to you. '' how? '' was the only this he could say before he kissed you full on the lips. Mike whistled and Hanji squealed. Your lips moved in sinc with each other. Your hands found their way into his hair, pulling on the soft locks. A groan escaped his lips as he pushed you against the wall. Eren licked your lips and forced his way into your mouth. A little moan escaped your lips and went straight towards Eren's crotch. In the meantime Levi stood up and dragged a squealing Hanji and Mike out of the room. Giving you 2 some privacy. You pushed yourself against Eren's body as he grasped your waist. '' have you any idea how long i have been wanting to do this? '' Eren said between kissing. You only chuckled. Slowly Eren ended the kiss and suddenly he went to your neck. Licking a few times before biting down, then licking it again. You gasped and grinded against his leg that was placed between yours. '' i love you. '' the words hit you and your heart skipped at beat. '' i love you too, Eren. ''

* * *

'' (f/n) wake up. Come on we are going to spar today aren't we? '' you groggily opened your eyes, scanning your surroundings. You were in Eren's room, Eren's bed to be exact. You were clamming onto him like a baby. Eren gave you a peck on the forehead. '' morning sweetheart. '' your fingers trailed his abs, not a scratch or scar was ever left on his body. He shuddered at your touch. '' we have to get up. Remember the time we got caught? '' you made a face at the memory. '' i do not want that again. '' you nodded furiously. You sat up and leaned over him until you were straddling his waist. '' no morning kiss? '' you pouted at Eren. His cheeks became red and you leaned down. Giving him a small peck before climbing of him and grabbing our clothes. '' if you want a real kiss, you have to win from me today. '' you stuck out your tongue at him. After that Eren also came out of bed and dressed himself. '' and what if i win? '' '' uhmm, won't happen! '' you laughed as you threw the door open. '' i will leave it a secret then. '' you couldn't miss the seduction in his voice. That sound that could make you go crazy. The seduction and possessiveness in his voice, you loved it. You blushed and calmed yourself down. '' come on! You're slow! '' Eren smirked knowing that his comment left you blushing. You darted away with Eren right behind you. They hadn't noticed Levi around the corner. He smirked before leaving to the training fields,

'' the Demon and Monster are certainly an interesting couple. ''

* * *

**An Eren X Reader! i Love Attack on Titan! 3**


End file.
